Jack and Races story
by Jack The Bean Stalk
Summary: Hey um.. this might not be the best but it's about Jack and Race and what they're life is like... Jack is 7 and Race is 9. so I hope you enjoy
1. chapter 1

**_hi...uhh..._** ** _this is uhh my first time sharing my writing so yea.. i never think its good.. but we'll see how this go's_** **Chapter One: Racetrack**

Race collapses onto the cold hard pavement as blood drips out of his cuts and his mouth. Oscar and Morris look at him with a evil smirk, "you have enough yet?" He stayed quite not awnsering, knowing thaf no matter what what he says they'er gonna keep using him as they'er punching bag. But instead he nodded. The brothers look at eachother and than Race seeing how he look and desided he has enough and walked away.

A few minutes pass and Race then looks to see a kid a year or so younger than him running down the alley and then thr kid disapears behind some trash bins. Than all of a sudden four bulls came running dowm the alley screaming, "JACK KELLY YOU LITTLE SNITCH!" at the topof there lungs.

Race sunk into the shadows hoping not to be seen. he knew what they woukd do if they found him. They would send him to the refuge. He's never been they'er but hes heard enough storys to know that its a horrible place. Before he knew the bulls were gone. He drifted away into thought about his past. He thoight of his father, mother, and little dog. Then he thoght of his brother. The damn brother that would beat him when his parents werent home. All thoose thoghts were interupted by the younger boy taping on his shoulder.

"Hey kid you ok?" The boy got closer as if wanting to tend to the injuries. But Race shrunk away from him.

Races mind was overwelmed by emotions... from yhe memorys of the last to what had happened with thr Delancys. He had managed to squeak out, " pkease don't hurt me..."

The boy looked confused, "I aint gonna hurt ya. I wanna help ya, Alright?" Race looked at him with his big blue eyes filled with tears. He didnt even notice till after that the boy had wiped the tears off his face and extened his hand to help him up. "I'm Jack by the way."

"Racetrack." The boy, Jack, looked cunfused. " My names accually Anrhony but i prefer Racetrack."

"oh... Well Racer..." Jack paused noticing a shadow appear in front of them.

"KELLY!" The shadow yelled. Jack froze in fear and then grabbed Race's hand and ran. But he ran into something and ahd fallen on the ground. A bull stood over Jack. Jack eyes were glued to the bull as he handed Race the food and blankets telling him to ruma md not to look back.

Race was ver confused until Jack jumped up and clocked the bull square in the nose. After thaf Race knew what had to be done. He gravbed the supplys and ran. He ran until his heart felt like it was gonna burst.

Something didnt feel right to him. He didn't feel the same. How did he change so much he was 9 and he left a kid alone. A kid that just helped him.

Race then hid the supplys and ran bacl to the Alley and found a small form laying on the ground. As he got closer he relized who it was. It was Jack.

Race ran over paniced and started inspecting him. He then looked at Jacks face to see his hazle eye staring back at him. "I thought i told you to run?" his voice was very rough.

"well obliously i didn't listen." Jalc smiled at his comment. Race got nervous all of a sudden becaus ehe heard foot steps thunderijg towrd then.

"Hey what took you guys so long?"

"Sorry Jackieboy a bit of traffic where we were." said a tall boy with glasses. he out his handout to help Jack up.

"Who's this little potato here?" One boy asked while looking Race up and down.

"That's..." Jack started.

"I'm Racetrack!"

After a bit They followed Race to where he hid the supplys and then headed for the boarding house.

When they were a few blocks away one boy yelled for Pickles to slwo down. And he made eye contact to show he understood. Later Race found out that boys name is Jan.

"Jackie you okay?" Jack looked up at Jan and nodded yes. but only a few moments later until Jack collapsed in to Jans arms. "JACK!"

Pickles whirls around muttering, "shit shit shit shit" under his breath. As he ran over to them he oticed Jack oddly pale. And ordered, "Albert and Alonzo go get Medda and tske Race." and with that those boys ran to Medda and Pickles carryed Jack to the blardong house.

 ** _Hey guys i hoped you liked this chapter. this is something i wrote a whike a go but im just tweking on the way.. if theyers any suggestions please ket me know. and ill try to post pretty often like once a week or so.. see ya till next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys i will be posting mostly every other Wednesday because of school and other things. So here the next chapter._** **_And sorry about not ppstingg on wensday like i said i totally forgot what day it was._**

Medda came a half an hour later with a med kit and was fixing up Jack all night. Throughout that time Race sat there watching Jacks chest rise and fall at an unsteady pace. He fear that Jack wasn't gonna make it due to his injuries. So he sat and watched him lay there waiting for some kind of change.

A few days had past and a boy finally went over to Race. He instinctively jumped when he felt something being placed on his shoulders. But when he turned he relaxed because he saw a boy with a soft smile looking at him. "I'm Mouse nice to meet you."

"I'm Race." He then looked away only to see a fuzzy multi colored blanket draped on his shoulders. "Thanks for the blanket." With out even noticing his eyes and mind drifted to thoughts of Jack and how he helped him that night. As he thought of Jack he dozed off and fell asleep.

By the time he woke up it was the next day he was hungry. He got up not even looking at Jack so he can find some food. When he came back with a apple and looked around to see all the boys asleep and a clock that read 2am. He then crawled onto the bunk above Jack only to be woken up a few hours later.

"WAKE UP RACER, WAKE UP!" his whole body was be shaken by someone. He groaned a response and roll over and ignore it until he heard Pickles, "For Christ sake Jack let the kid sleep." At that name he jumped up and look around to see Jack standing in front of him smiling. His whole face lit up as he hugged Jack.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" One of the other boys yelled causing a bunch of the kids to jump out of bed and run over to the heater. Jack, Race and Pickles stood there laughing. "I'm gonna go make sure they don't hurt each other with there craziness." After that Pickles went off to the crowd of boys leaving Jack and Race alone.

The boys jumped up on to Races and started to talk. About an hour later Pickles walked up to them with two boxes, one labeled Jack and the other Racer. They both started to open they'er gifts. Race had gotten a blue and gray cap and he also got a grey and orange blanket. Jack unwrapped to find a sketchbook with pencils and a blue and black blanket.

Little while later all the boys where sitting around the table telling jokes and playing games. The boys called Race the king of card because he never lost and while this all was going on Jack sat in the corner and was drawing. After a few games Race went and sat next to Jack. "whats that your drawing?"

"Santa Fe. You know where that is?" Jack looks at Race who shakes his head. "New Mexico. The buildings are made of clay and sky is clean and the air. The air is so fresh. And there's nobody to get it your way. I hope someday to get out of this city. This place it eats you alive."

"BOYS TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE FEAST!" Pickles yelled over all the commotion. After that boys pilled in around the table taking handfuls of food.

 ** _I'm working on this on my computer now so the spelling and such should be better and i'm not typing it up at like 1 in the morning. So that should make it better._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't post on wensday i've been like have some difficulties and a lot of activitys so my posting will be more spontaneous. But I worked on this in class so I hope you like it.** **I know it's not a long one but I hope to get back on my game and I hope to ppst more. An For all you people in school I hope it's a good year so far.**

Race was laying on his bunk passed out until out of no where a boot came and hit him in the head.

Race shot up looking around only to find a giggling Jack standing next to him. "Jack, what the hell just happened?"

"You've been hit by a boot."

"Why a boot?"

"BecaUSE! It's a boot war." Jack says while dodging a boot that was heading towards him. Jack looked at Race in the eyes and saw a smirk. "Don't you dare Racer, don't you dare."

Race glares at him while slowly raising his boot, and chucks it at Jack.It hits Jack in chest and falls to the ground. "Race, I would run if i were you." Pickles told him from across the room. And the next thing he knew Jack was standing in front of him with pillows and boot ready to fire.

Race jumps off his bed sprinting out the door hearing Jack, "you can't out run me!" Race keeps running until some object stops him.

A man stood over him. A tall man in a dark suit. Race was looking at the man, but the man wasn't looking at him he was looking at Jack.

"Kelly!" The man started after Jack, but then stopped after seeing that Jack was looking at Race. The man walked back to Race picking him up my the collar of his shirt. "Mr. Kelly come here or you friend gets a beating."

Jack just stood there frozen in fear looking at him. In a matter of time a fist was being raised and that's when Jack sprung in to action. He sprinted at them and jumped at them in order to hit the man in the face.

"Race for pete sakes please run." Race was wide eyed and fear ane did what his friend said to and he ran. He ran home to the boy's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again.** ** _Getting what feels like 10 bajillion projects in the first few week of school is killing me ahhhhh._** ** _I Really feel like these chapters are short but whatever. My problems have been resolved mostly. Still a few things here and there but it's all good._**

 ** _Any ways this took me for ever, I already jave some pretty good plans about the next chapter. So you like this chapter, it's more about whats happening to Jack, the next will be Race_**

Jack was being dragged down the alley by two tall men as the other ordered them to put him in the car. He was laying in there for what seemed an eternity only to reveal a dreadful place. The Refuge.

Once inside he was taken to thr office, "Hello Mr. Kelly." The man in the dark suit says.

"Snyder. . . The spida."

Snyder looked him up and down. "Boys put him in the basement." Two large men walked over a d grabbed Jacks arms and started dragging him off to the basement.

As days past the beatings were getting worse and worse. Each day they would leave a beaten bloodied Jack on the floor.

After a week the desided to bring Jack up to one of the rooms. And that night a soft tapping was heard at the window. One boy went to open it to reveal none other tthan the Manhatten leader Pickles. "Hey Blink, is Jackie in here? I checked all the other rooms."

"Yea, yea." He stared into the room looking at the bed woth Jack on it. "He got in here today."

"That shouldn't be right" Pickles expressicion changed from confucion to one that was unreadable. "Basement. He was in the basement."

"No wonder why he looks so bad."

"Blink can you get him over here i need to talk to him." Blink nodded walked over to Jack and helped him over. "Hey Jackie how are?"

"fine..." Jack wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Race is pretty worried kid. Many of the others are to."

"They ain't need to worry. I'll be out of here soon." After he said that a misgevious smile apeared on his face.

 ** _Anyways thats it for that chapter hope ya'll enjoyed it._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HI! I''m writing everything out than typing it and then like i get so like drawn to the writing that i forget to type it so... yea uh... maybe more often I'm not sure._**

Race barged into the lodging house panting and wide eyed. Pickles ran up to him, "What happen? You been gone for hours."

"Jack. . . Man in dark suit. . . Told to run. Got lost." The boys fell silent and looked at Race. And they all started whispering.

"Refuge. . .?"

"Snyder. . .?"

"How . . . ?"

Race was getting overwhelmed. "Wh-what's the Refuge? An who's Snyder?" Once again the boys looked at Race and started whispering.

"He doesn't know?"

"How. . . not know?"

"Lucky. . ."

Pickles walked up to Race placing a hand on his shoulder, "Come with me. We need to talk." Race followed Pickles to the ladder that led to the roof. Once at the top they layed down looking at the stars. "Race. . . do you really want to know about the refuge and who Snyder is?"

Race hesitated then nodded. " Okay." Pickles started to explain the refuge and what happen there. The abuses, hunger, cold and living conditions. He then went on to explain who Snyder was and how he would beat and starve them. "Many of our boys have been there or heard enough about it. . . Many have nightmares of the place."

"Pickles? How many times has Jack been there?" Race asked in a small voice.

"Two times. We first met him after he was there for a year, he was six. And this time is the second time. Tho Snyder is always after him. He calls Jack his favorite." Race wouldn't make eye contact, he just sat there shaking. Pickles put an arm around Race. "Com'on kid let's go to bed."

That night Race stayed with Pickles. When it became dawn he wouldn't talk or look at anyone. As days past he would repeat, stay with Pickles and not speak.

About a week in Pickles decided to go visit Jack. "Hey boy's I'll be back." And with that he left the house. After Pickles walked out the door Race stood up and walked over to his bed and sat on it and stared at the wall. Some of the others went over to try to talk to him, but he just ignored them. When the time came and Pickles returned home Race ran up to him and gave him a hug.

That night they decided to go up to the roof and star gaze. Pickles has made up his mind to talk to him even if he wouldn't respond. "Do you blame yourself?" Race didn't answer, "He doesn't blame you."

Race drew in a shaky breath, "He should, it's my fault. I ran, I left him. I should have stayed."

"Race, Jack wouldn't have wanted you to be put in there."

The stare at the stars a while longer until Pickles desided it was time to go to bed. That night Race layed there staring at the ceiling, until he heard some rustling and whispers. "Are you guy's talking about getting Jack out?" In the shadows he saw four heads shake yes. "Well then count me in."

 _ **I hope you guys like that chapter. And i hope to be posting soon, and i'm excited for chapter 8 and 9 because i added another character which i'm kinda happy about. But it's kinda cute i think. Any ways see ya'll next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi I know i haven't posted a lot i've just had a lot of soccer and school work. I'm very glad there a break for Thanksgiving. If i don't update before thanksgiving i hope you guys have a good thanksgiving.**_

The boy's made sure to be quiet so they wouldn't wake anyone. These boys consisted of Mush, Specs, Henry, Albert, and know Race. There plan was to go to the refuge and climb down from the roof, were they would break the glass window and get Jack out. Though there plan had a fault, the windows had iron bar on them. So they planned around them in case they weren't able to get them off. There plan was all sketched out on paper sitting on the table surrounded by asleep boys.

When morning came and Pickles yelled for them all to get up they scrambled everything together and hid it under a pillow. When they were getting ready that morning they realized that Pickles kept watching them and when the went to leave he called them over. "Now can you five please tell me why you were up so late?" They all froze and then started to uncomfortably shift there weight from foot to foot. Race couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"We were planning on busting Jack out." He then looked down disappointed in himself for giving away there plan, and was also met by a bunch of annoyed looks.

"Why didn't you just come and get me?" The group shrugged, "You know I'd be happy to take part in busting Jack out." All the boy looked at each other confused. "Com'on boys you'se seriously think I'm gonna let Jackie sit in there for something he ain't done." The boys took Pickles to the table where they showed and explained there plan. And that night they were going to execute it.

That day seemed to go by very slow. But when night came the boy were gather there supplies and were getting ready. They ran Around the tying rope and sheets together and grabbing hard objects to break glass when they heard the door creak. They all turned to entrance, a small boy stood there until it fell to the ground. Pickles ran up to the boy and noticed right away that it was Jack, he had escaped. "Albert, Henry go get Medda. Mush get a bucket of water and Race get some old rags. Specs find whats left of our med kit." The five boys disbanded running around grabbing the things.

Pickles picked up Jacks small body and placed him on his bed. After a bit Race came back with the rags, but once he saw it was Jack he dropped them and raved to his side.

A while later Medda showed up and walked over to Jack. "Was he at the refuge?" Pickles nodded. She got to work washing the cuts and cleaning him up.

By dawn she had finished. And Jacks was laying motion less in his bed. Race sat next to him crying softly. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. "It's my fault. He wouldn't be like this if I hadn't just stayed. I ran like a coward."

Pickles sat down next to him, "He doesn't blame you. No one blames you, except you. You don't know this yet but Jack will do anything to make sure no kid goes in there, even if it means he goes.

Race looked at Pickles and then leaned into him, "I'se scared Pickles. I mean what if don't. . ."

Pickles cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. "He's strong he'll make it" Pickles then took Race hang and places it in Jacks. Then he stood up and walked away. Little did he know that Race was gonna let go of Jacks hand.

After a few hours Race fell asleep holding his hand only to be woken by his hand being squeezed. He slowly opened his eyes to find a pair of green ones looking right back at him. "Hullo Racer." And at that point he knew that everything was gonna be alright.

 _ **I hoped you liked that chapter. I hope this time it won't take me so fricken long to come out with a new chapter.**_

 _ **So far for this story i have three chapters left. The next chapter is gonna be a bit short. I have them all written i just need time to type them out.**_

 _ **I'm also working on another fanficton that Supergirl. and after that i probably will do another Newsies one. Since newsies is my favotite.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi i had wanted to up load two days ago but you know. That didn't happen. But anyways Happy Thanks Giving! Heres this chapter, It's very short i'm sorry. But my other ones are longer.**_

Race jumped up, "Jack! Jackie, Jack! You'se awake!" Race had the biggest grin on his face and Jack smiled and nodded. Race's smile faultered, "I'se sorry Jack." He looked down in dissapointment.

Jack took his chin and made him look at him in the eyes. "Sorry? Why you'se sorry? You ain't done nothin wrong."

"I left ya, Jack. I ran."

"I'd rather you run than be there with me." After that Jack pulled Race on to the bed and they both fell fast asleep.

Race woke later that night to Jack mumbling in his sleep. The mumbling got louder and he started shifting around. Race looked at Jack, he had no idea what to do. He did what he thought what right and scurried over to Pickles bed. "Pickles?"

"What?" He said very groggy.

"I think Jackies having a nightmare. What do I do?"

Pickles stood and walled over to Jacks bed. He was shift around and was still mumbling. They were able to understsnd his mumbling. "Don't tough. . . I ain't done nothing. . . " Race stood there looking at Jack, while Pickles bent down to Jack saying his name and shacking him.

He shot up wide eyed and out of breath. He shuffled back until he hit the wall. He was sitting thete shacking in fear staring at them. Once Jack relized who it was he stopped shaking grabbed Races hand and pulled on to the bed.

Race sat there while Jack snuggled in to him. After a bit Jack put his arms around Race and his head in his shoulder. Race thought it wad tike to ask, "Jackie are you okay?" Jack nodded stiffly. For the rest of the night Race and Jack sat there. Race staying still and Jack burrowing into him for protection.

The next morning they got ready and Jack was back to his semi normal self. Except no one could touch him unless they were Race.

 _ **I hoped you liked this chapter and my other chapters are much longer. And a few new characters are gpnna be coming. So until next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I hope you like this chapter.**_

As Jack was walking back home after selling his pape's one day, he noticed a boy. Around his age looking around frantically. Jack walked up to him, "Hey, um. . . you good?"

The boy gave him a look, "Do I look fine?" He asked flabbergasted. He didn't give time for Jack to answer him, "oh, I'm totally fine I just can't find my parents." Sarcasm lacing his voice and he was nearly shouting. Jack took a step back before stammering, "uh...umm...can...do...do you need help? Finding them?" he finally said. The boy nodded." I'll take ya to the boys, they can help." Jack started walking forward. And then stopped, "Oh ya whats ya name?"

"I'm David, what's your name ? If I'm walking with ya I need to know." Jack then looked at David, "Nice to meet ya Davey, I'm. . ." Jack was cut off by a small kid that yelled "COWBOY!" And then tackled Jack.

Davey looks skeptically at Jack, "My names David not Davey and also your names Cowboy?"

Jack just looks at him, "My names Jack. But the boy call me Cowboy for some reason that I don't know." He could see Pickles looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Some reason." Pickles asked skeptically, "Some reason my ass. Your just to embarrassed to share." Davey gave Pickles a interested look. "He's called Cowboy because ever since I've known him, he's dreamed about going to Santa'Fe."

Davey did realize the amount of boys that have surrounded them when he comments, "You want to go to the capital of New Mexico, really?" All the boys around them started to laugh and Jack's face went red.

"You'se smart." Pickles said while ruffling Davey's hair. "Davey come in for a bit. Medda needs to look at Jack." Jack rolled his eyes and walked through some doors. Davey followed him in. Davey looked around the lodging house and saw rows and rows of bunk beds with one couch.

"Ello Medda, what brings ya around." Jack asked. Medda looked at Jack, "Jack take a seat and lets begin." Her look was serious. Jack slowly walked over to the bunk and sat down. He slowly began to take his shirt off. Medda reach for the bandages around his torso and started unwrapping them.

Davey watch as she unwrapped the Jack wondering what was underneath. He expected didn't know what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect to see deep cuts. and bruises covering him. Medda them told Jack to have Tommyboy help him clean them and they walked into another room. After they left Medda turned to Pickles, "How's he been sleeping? I've noticed he's been coming to the theater some nights."

"He could be better. I'll say that." Pickles said. He then looked around and spotted Davey, "Hey kid why don't you stay the night it's getting late." Davey nodded and then walked over and sat on the couch.

"After a bit Jack joined him on the couch. He sat there drawing while the other boys were running around playing games. "I'm going to bed." he then stood up and walked over to a bed in the corner. "Davey" Davey looked up at him,"You can sleep on this bed." Davey then stood and went to the bed and layed down. Davey turned his head to say something but didn't because he noticed that Jack was asleep. So he desided to go to sleep himself.

Later that night he was woken by someone crying. He sat up and looked around. He saw Jack shifting and crying in his sleep. Jack's started mumbling which got slowly louder and louder. A dark figure walked over to Jacks bed. The figure started shacking him and telling him to wake up, "Jackie wake up... Jack wake up." He shock him harder and said his name louder and finally Jack woke. He slide back breathing hard and wide eyed. "P-Pickles." Jack stared at him. Pickles bent over to get to Jack eye level and Jack pulled him into a big hug.

Davey's mind whirled. From thinking about the cuts and the nightmares. He was wondering what the hell had happen to him. His thought drew him back to sleep. Only for a few hours because that's when he was woken by Tommyboy telling them to wake up. So Davey sat up and looked around. There were boys running all over get things and getting dressed. His eyes landed on Pickles who was tucking Jack in to his bed because he was still asleep. "Pickles, is he okay?"

"Yea, he should be. He's just gonna sleep a bit longer." Pickles walked away making sure all the boy were up and getting ready. Davey stands there for a bit unsure what to do. He desided to to go and sit next to Jack bed. "Hey Davey how are ya?" at the sound of Jacks voice Davey's head snaps up. "I'm good, how about you."

"Could be betta." Jack says. "Wanna go find your family?" Davey then nods and they both get up. "Do know the general area?" Davey nodded again, "I know it when I see it."

"Let's go walk around and see if you recognize any place." Jack then got an idea, "Hey, you'se can be a newsie for a day!" Jack jumped with excitement. "Come on we gotta catch up!" He then grabbed Daveys hand and ran out the door.

 _ **Hey I hoped you like it and such. Then next I hope will be soon, but who know's.**_

 **I noticed that many people have the app Zepeto, and if ya wanna my guys code is TUZHP1 and my name on it is Jackybean. Because idk why. But I Really hope you liked this chapter and the next one's the last sadly. Tho i might make a sequal if I can come up with more ideas. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys sadly this is the last chapter. Because I hace no idea what to do with what I have written now. I have ran out ideas.**_ _ **anyways I hope you've been good and I hope you like this chapter.**_

At around five in the evening Jack and Davey sold there last pape. And Davey started to recognize where they were. "Oh, Jack my house is around the corner!" Jack nodded. And motioned for him to start walking. "Jack, how long have you've been a newsie?"

Jack looked at him, "Lets see, I'm seven. And I've been one since I was five. So about two years."

Davey's eyes widened, "Your only seven!" Just then Daveys name was yelled and a women ran over and scooped him up into her arm. "David Jacobs were the hell have you been!" Davey lookes at his mom and was about to say sonething when his mom kept talking. "Have you eaten? Oh my gosh did someone try to kid knap you?!"

" Quiet! No one tried to take me. Yes, I ate food and I'm fine." His moms eyes fell on Jack who was talking woth Race who had just arrived. "Oh, and thats Jack. He helped me find you."

"Nice to meet you Jack." She help her hand out to shake his, but he just backed away and whislered, "Nice to meet you too." and then looked down.

Race poked Jacks side and gestered. Jack then took a step forward and shook her hand. Race then glanced around, "I'll see ya later Cowboy, an don't be late. Pickles would be upset if you are."

"So Jack, how old are you?" Mrs.Jacobs asks.

"I'se seven, turning eight in november." He gave a smalll smile, "I bettah go, don't wantto worry Pickles." He then turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, Jack, what newspapaer company do you work for?" Jack stopped and turned to them.

"The woild." He then turns once nore and took a few steps before he started coughing hard a d gasping for air. He fell to his knees seeing spots.

At the sound of someone gasoing for air Mrs.Jacobs turned around in time to see Jack fall to his knees. She set Davey down and ran over to Jack. "Heu, hey Jack can you hear me?" Jack just sat there staring into space. "David go get your father." He didn't move, "Now!" He then ran up stair and into the house.

He found his father grabbed his hamd a started pulling him. "David what are you doing?" Davey dropped the hamd amd ran out the door with his father right behind him. Once he got outside he say Marry his wife kneeling on the ground. "Marry are you okay?"

Marry turned slowly to reveal a small Jack in her arms. "Bring him inside I'm gonna get the doctor." He walked over and pick Jack up, noticing how light he was. He walked inside and placed him on the couch and waited until Marry returned.

She bursted through the door with thr doctor and he wemt strait to Jack. He looked Jack over and made some observations. "Part of is caused by the lack of nutrioton. and the other part, well I don't know yet." He slowly begam to take Jack shirt off to look at him better. Once he did it revealed a few bloody bandages rapped around his torso. Mr and Mrs. Jacobs eyes widen thinking how glad they were to have told Davey to get chamged thinking that he hadn't seen it yet.

The doctor then touched Jack with his cold hand which caused Jack to jolt awake. He quickly jumped of the couch and put his back to wall looking at them wide eyed. The doctor made a move to get closer to Jack but stoped once he say the way the boy was trying to move away. But couldn't because he was as far back as he could be.

Davey then appeared in the door way. " Jack they aren't gonns hurt you. The just wanna help." his voice was smooth and soft. Jack looked at him, " I'm fine. I ain't need any help."

The doctor spoke up, " Your not fine. You passed out and your bleeding a lot." Jack just stared. " All we want to do is to make sure your injuries will heal." Jack nodded. he stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down. The doctor reached for the bandages and slowly took them off. It revealed many cuts and bruises.

The doctor cleaned them a bit and then wrapped them up again. Mr and Mrs. Jacobs looked him. "You should get some rest." Jack layed down on the couch and slept and they covered him with a blanket and went to bed.

Davey was woken up in the night to Jack shifting and crying in his sleep. He jumps out of his bed and does the one thing that he knows to do. He went to get Pickles.

Once they arrived at the house, Daveys parent were coming out of there room. Pickles rushed over to Jack and started with his process of waking him up. He shock him lightly and said his name. He then began to do it harder and louder until Jack awoke.

He shot up and stared at Pickles wide eyed and breathing hard. He slowlg began to catch his breath. He grabbed Pickles wrist and pulled him into a hug. They sat like that for a bit. " Thank you." Pickles said as he looked up at Daveys parents. He began to get up and leave when his parents spoke "Stay the night. It's late." And thats what they did they layed with snuggled together with a blanket draped across them.

The next morning Jack and Pickles woke up early. The folded the blanket and straitened up the couch. The then left a note to Davey and his family telling them thanks for helping them out. They then went on there way with there ussual routine. Pick up paper and selling them.

A few years past and Jack and Davey rarley saw eachother until the day of the stike. And there realation ship formed again.

 _ **I hope you guys all like this chapter and thats all for than fanfic. I am think about doing a sequal were Daveg and Jack see eachother again. But I'm not sure. I hope you enjoyed**_ _ **this fanfic**_


End file.
